Twisted Teenage Lives
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: This story is very off...you have to read to understand this.


Come Clean  
  
Tiffany* Rubbed her sisters back as they headed onto the train* this year will be different I promise you that Ana* looks up at her from her toes* Yeah, and Jennifer MacLean from home will lose that 100 pounds she gained. Tiffany: It will be don't think badly and it will, it's your 6th year here, you will get some new cool friends I bet you * she then squeals* Draco! Hun, over here! Come sit with us Ana: no I will sit alone I am fine Tiffany: Are you sure& takes her sisters arm* Ana* pulls it away* I don't need your pity, leave me alone * walks off into and empty compartment* Draco* wraps his arms around Tiffany* what was that about? Tiffany: I don't know but I am worried* she then hurries into a compartment as she hears some one over the announcement system* Hermione* walks into were Ana is sitting* Hello, do you mind if I sit in here, I can't seem to find my two friends Ana: Everyone is entitled to a seat Hermione* sits across from her* Thanks, Hermione, Hermione Granger, who are you? Ana: I am Ana Caramela, Gryffindor, you? Hermione: Gryffindor Ana: Cool, I am from the states Hermione: England Ana: And same with the rest of you, I don't have many friends here, so I hate it but my mom makes me, back home I have lots of friends but I know like no one here, so I just normally stay with my sister Tiffany and her boyfriend Hermione: Draco, yea I thought you looked like her, except you are prettier then her, she doesn't need all that make-up, it distorts her image Ana: Yeah Hermione: You said you don't have many friends, I will be yours Ana: I don't need sympathy friends Hermione: I am not going to be a sympathy friend; I am going to be a real one Ana: Thank you; so you hang out with that Potter boy Hermione: Yes Harry Ana: Draco hates him with a passion Hermione: Ha-ha! * The Camera fades away on them laughing*  
  
Ana* is sitting on her bed listening to Come Clean. She hears a knock on the door and gets up to answer it* Hello Hermione: Hey! Ana: Yes? Hermione: What are you listening to? Ana: Come Clean Hermione: Cool Ana: Oh wait * switches it with a different CD* Now I am listening to Ludacris Hermione: Cool; so you ready? Ana* puts on one of her robes* Yeah lets go watch them Hermione* shuts the door and runs down the stairs with Ana* Ana* bumps right into some one bruising her right knee* Ouch Boy: Oh sorry* sticks his hand out* Ana* looks up to see a cute boy with light blue eyes and blond spiked her, her kind* Oh that's ok, I am Ana, who might you be? Boy: Peter Manning (Ha! Sorry it's a cute last name!) Ana: Oh, hello Peter, we were just on our way to watch our friend's game of qudditch Peter: me too Ana: Oh then would like to join us? Peter: That sounds like a good deal Hermione* whispers into her ear* I thought you liked Ron Ana* whispers back* liked is the keyword in that sentence Hermione* rolls her eyes* come on you guys lets go, we were suppose to meet Ron outside the field 10 minutes ago Ana: Come on Peter Peter: Alright *They all meet up with Ron and sit down, Ana Next to Hermione and Peter. Ron constantly looks at Ana and Peter flirting* Ron* whispering to Hermione* you told me she liked me Hermione* mimicking how Ana said to her* liked is the key word in that sentence Ron: OH Hermione: You really like her don't you? Ron: yeah, she just met him Hermione; you have only know her for a month and a half Ron: So I have known her longer Hermione: Ron... Ron: Hermione! Hermione* shrugs and turns towards where Ana sat. Only to see that Ana was no longer there* Ron* looks over* where could they be? Hermione: I don't know Ron: I can't believe she would leave us Harry* who left Ron: aren't you suppose to be playing Harry: If you two were really paying attention you would know that we just won, now who left Hermione: Who do you not see in this picture? Harry: Ana? Ron: Yeah, with some guys she just met today Harry: Oh* looks over to see Cho talking with some other boy* Hermione* is talking but Harry isn't paying any attention* HARRY! Harry* looks out of his daze* ugh what? Hermione* stands up and walks off furiously* Harry: what was that about? Ron: You don't get it do you she really likes you Harry,* stands up and walks after Hermione* Hermione! Hermione: What Ron? What could you possibly want? Ron: Look I know how it feels don't get so upset Hermione: But they haven't even known each other as long as we have been friends! Ron: Yes I know... Hermione: Wait...you like Ana right? Ron; yes Hermione: and I like Harry Ron: yes Hermione: but they like two other people Ron: Yes Hermione: Get the other two to like each other and we make Harry and Ana jealous by pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend Ron: What? Hermione: we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend to make Harry and Ana jealous so they remember who they really like Ron: Ohh, that sounds like a plan Hermione: Yes we start tomorrow, lunch  
  
-Lunch- Ana* She is eating some salad when Peter sits down next to her. Ron and Hermione see them and rush over and sit across from them* Hello Peter...Hermione...Ron Hermione and Ron: Hey! Peter: hi Ana Ana* stops eating* ok why are you all staring at me? Peter: no reason Ana* stands up* I am going to see my sister, please stay here* stand sup and walks away*\ Harry* sits down next to Peter* Hey guys Ron: hey Harry Peter: Hey Hermione* kicks Ron under the table* Ron: we were going to wait till later to tell you guys but, we would like to tell you now, me and Hermione are officially boyfriend and girlfriend Ana* walks up to hear him. She looks at them wondering why Hermione never mentioned a crush* Oh that's cute, you two are a cute couple, right baby, aren't they? Peter: yes babe, they are Ana* She smiles at Hermione.*  
  
-A couple of days later, Cho and Harry are talking- Harry*then doubles thinks about asking her out, he thinks about Hermione. He wonders if Cho wasn't the right girl. Then he remembers Hermione was taken. He had to win her back* Cho: Harry...Harry? Harry* looks over at her* Cho, I am sorry I will have to talk to you later, I have to go find some one * he then stands up says good bye and walks away looking for Ana* Ana* Is walking back and forth thinking of how to get Ron to like her again when Harry trips over something and plows into her shoulder* Ouch! Harry: Sorry Ana Ana: oh it's ok Harry * she goes back to thinking* Harry: Um Ana, I need some help? Ana: Yes Harry: Well, I like Hermione, but her and Ron, they are going out, but I thought she liked me Ana: Yes the same here except with Ron * plops onto the couch with Harry* what are we going to do? Harry: Yeah...what are we going to do? Ana: Wait! Look you need to ask Cho out, I have an idea...* whispers it into his ear* Harry: Ok, good idea  
  
Ron* talking with Hermione* Hermione: This isn't working, he asked Cho out! Ron: I know what you are talking about, maybe we should spice it up Hermione: you are right! Ron; ok let's do it Hermione: Lets  
  
Harry and Ana * are walking outside talking about how the plan is going when Ana trips and falls into mud near the lake. Harry laughs at her so she throws some at him* Harry: Hey! Ana: whoops, it accidentally flung right out of my hand onto you1 Harry* pushes her back down when she tries to get up* Ana: Ow!* pretends to cry* Harry: I am sorry* sticks his hand out to help her up* Ana* takes it and pulls him into the mud* Harry: Hey Ana: Hi* she looks into his eyes and he looks into hers. They then share a muddy kiss. She quickly pulls away* eww, um Harry* swallows. Then stands up and puts his hand out and helps her up and brushes himself off then walks away* Ana* stands in the mud. She keeps looking towards Harry's direction. She tries to forget what just happened. She then feels hands touch her shoulder and she spins around pushing the person down. They then throw mud at her face* Ron: Ana! Ana: Ron! Ron: why did you push me? Ana: I didn't mean to sorry* she then sits next to him in the mud* you know, Harry really likes Hermione* she then covers her mouth* whoops... Ron: that's all right, she likes him too Ana: what? Ron: we did the whole, going out thing to get you guys to like us Ana: Oh...well Ron I do like you, a lot Ron: I like you too Ana* smiles* Ron: So will you be my girlfriend? Ana: Sure...I got to talk to Peter...well we told him the whole thing and he and I have just been 'friends' now Ron: ok Ana: I will tell Harry- Ron: you will tell Harry what Ana: to ask Hermione out! Ron: Ok Ana* hugs him* thanks* she stand up and runs off in Harry's direction. She wants to tell Harry, but then she doesn't. So she went to look for Hermione* Hermione! Hermione* spins around* Yes Ana: Ron told me all about the pretending to go out, so go get your man! Harry just is pretending to date Cho! Run girl, go get him! Hermione* hugs Ana* Thank you for telling me* walks away looking for Harry* Ana * walks away talking to herself. She soon bumps into someone familiar* Oh sorry Hun Draco: its ok, Hun!* laughs* Ana: Don't make fun of me! Draco: What's wrong? Ana: nothing Draco: yes, I can see it in your eyes Ana: well it's to hard to explain, to long to say Draco: I have nothing to do so let's go for a walk in those woods Ana: but it's dark Draco: like anything could possibly happen, no one would dare hurt either of us, they would be maimed! Ana: Yes I guess that is true* walks along with him telling him the whole story until they are deep into the forest when he stops paying attention and she begins to shiver* it's cold Draco: and dark Ana: so why are we here? Draco: I forget Ana* hears a bump* Ah! Draco: it's just a noise Ana: yeah but you never saw hell boy! That movie is scary! Draco: oh Ana* turns her head* what way did we come from? Draco: beats me Ana: damn! Draco: let's go this way! Ana: fine* follows him for a while* now let's go this way, obviously where you wanted to go was wrong Draco: L ok* follows her* Ana* after a while stops walking* ok where do you think we should go? Draco; this way* points off* Ana: all right let's go!* follows him until she can't walk any more* Draco* stops* I guess we can sit for a little Ana: you guess? We are going to sit, I can't walk any more* falls right to her knees* Draco* sits next to her* Here take my coat so you don't freeze, I would be killed by Tiffany Ana* looks at him angrily* Draco: It was a kind jester Ana: I am fine. We are going to be in so much trouble Draco: I know, I am going to be in more, I am a Slytherin Ana* closes her eyes and falls asleep* Draco* keeps talking until he falls asleep* Ana* wakes up to see Draco about 5 feet away sleeping. She stands up and kicks him till he is up* we fell asleep!* Draco: Damn! Ana: Come on this way! Draco: what ever* follows her till they finally find they way out Ana: Second time is always the charm Draco: I was going to go that way too Ana* looks up at the sky* they should all be sleeping still, I think we can get in Draco: Ok, but we got to go in quietly Ana: Duh* follows him in slowly* Draco* stops in a hall and opens a closet and goes in telling Ana to go ahead and he will see her later* Ana* walks off. She finally gets to the GCR's door. She quietly says the password and the door opens. She shuts it quietly. She heads up the stairs and opens her door and slips in. She was safe. Hopefully her friend would be too. She slid into her bed and fell fast asleep*  
  
Hermione: I didn't see her all of the end of yesterday Ron: neither did I Harry: Maybe she is sick Hermione: yeah Ron: I wonder Hermione: yes, did you hear...Malfoy got in so much trouble he was caught sneaking in early this morning, he claimed that he got stuck in the forest but that got him in even more trouble. Ron: yeah I heard that Ana* walked into the GH, looking around. Her sister then walked up to her* Tiffany: you missed all your morning classes, are you ok? Ana: Yeah, I over slept Tiffany: Ok... Ana: Yeah...uh bye * she walks over towards Hermione and sits next to her* hey guys Hermione: Where have you been? Ana: I over slept... I had a major head ache last night so I went to sleep really late... Hermione: Oh Ana* looks down to see Harry and Ron talking* actually I don't feel so good* she thinks of spell her older sister had used to get out of a class a couple times. One that made her turn extremely pale and warm and she started to for little red dots but she wouldn't actually be sick but she would look and sound like she was. She began to say it to her self and she looked at her hand.* Hermione: You look sick* feels her forehead* why don't you go back to your room and I will take are of your after noon classes Ana: ok* she stood up and began out when she bumped into Draco once again* Draco: Hey, you make it in ok? Ana: Yeah Draco: I got caught Ana: Oh, sorry Draco: it's ok Ana* walked up the stairs after hugging Draco. She slowly proceeded into her room. She shut her door quietly, looking around for her floo powder. She was going to the hair salon, she was sick of being cooped up in this place. She would have a good shop well she was out too, to calm her nerves. She had to reverse the spell before she started to actually become sick from it. The spell be-gone pill her sister gave was lying next to her bed. After that and a glass of water she threw the floo powder down saying to go to ' Menlo Park Mall of New Jersey'. Walking out of a broom closet made her look not only psycho but extremely UN kempt. She saw her hair salon, she needs a cut so she headed on in.* Hello Alice  
  
Alice: Hey Hun, I thought you were at boarding school?  
  
Ana: Was, is the keyword in that sentence  
  
Alice: Well it is good to see you, so how is boarding school  
  
Ana: I can deal  
  
Alice: So the regular?  
  
Ana: No way  
  
Alice: All right Hun, take a seat and I will be right with you  
  
Ana* sat down ready to get the best hair she would ever have in her life. After waiting for ever for it to be over she left, happily. She was on her way to shop till she dropped to her legs screaming from the pain, but until then she was going to spend every penny she could*  
  
-back at Hogwarts-  
  
Hermione: Yeah you guys missed her earlier at lunch, she was pale white, red spots all over, and burning up. So that's why I covered for her today. I feel extremely bad for her  
  
Ron: Maybe we can all get her something she really likes from, I don't know  
  
Hermione: Ron, obviously you don't know her well enough to know she hates mostly everything here, she love America, and the malls there  
  
Ron: we could always  
  
Harry: No  
  
Hermione* exchanges a glance with Ron* he is right, we just cant go to America by floo powder and come back later on tonight, we would get caught, maybe expelled for leaving school for such a purpose  
  
Harry* continued to look out the window, showing no sympathy for the fact*  
  
Ron: Harry, why are you acting like this?  
  
Harry: Like what Ron?  
  
Ron: You don't even care, you seem...  
  
Hermione: Irritated  
  
Ron: yes, Hermione is right  
  
Harry: It is nothing  
  
Ron: Yeah sure, now what is wrong, i am you best friend you have got to tell me  
  
Hermione: and i am your girlfriend, you should be able to also tell me. We are the two closet people to you, you can tell us anything  
  
Harry: I just can't seem to get something off my mind  
  
Ron: what  
  
Harry: Nothing, now leave me alone! * She walks away. He heads up the stairs, sweating heavily. He thought about Ana and him. He wondered if she had been thinking about this as much as he had. He needed to talk to her about it but he was afraid of how she would re-act. He started to double think his feelings for Hermione. Sure they had known each other since first year, been best friends for such a long time, he thought that maybe him and Hermione were suppose to stay just friends. He then thought that he may have feeling for Ana. She had been there for him a lot, talked to him plenty, never got mad at him. He always supported his ideas. She was comforting and reassuring. He went to her with all his problems lately instead of Ron or Hermione. He began to feel horrible, for he feared he didn't just like Ana. He loved her. How though, how could he have felt this way? But he did spend a lot of time with her lately instead of Hermione and Ron. He felt like he wasn't treating them like his best friends any more, and she was just his best friend. Why was he thinking this? Ron was his best friend that was a boy. Hermione was his best friend that was girl and was his girlfriend. That's how he felt about her. Right?*  
  
Ana* She fell the ground. There were just so many bags for such a little her. A man helped her up and she then grabbed all her bags and headed into the bathroom into a stall threw the powder down and said to Hogwarts. In her room she felt she was safe. Safe from everything, but why she felt that now. She was not sure. Was she safe from everyone else? Had Harry told everyone? Why had that popped up in her mind she wondered. Did she have more feelings then she thought she did. Nope, Not possible. She loved Ron, right?  
  
- A few weeks later-  
  
Hermione* She is shifting through all of Ana's things looking for something to where to the dance Dumbledore is allowing the 6th years to have. She stumbled upon a bunch of bags* Ana what is this?  
  
Ana* looked over. She saw the bags she had thrown in to her closet, the bags she took the clothes out of from the mall. The Mall!* nothing  
  
Hermione: OK, so how does this look? * She held up a pair Levis Dark Blue Denim Jeans and a red Contempo tube top that said Funky Fresh Harlem across it in red and blue*  
  
Ana: Cute  
  
Hermione: Do you think Harry will like how I look in it?  
  
Ana: Yeah...  
  
Hermione* smiled*  
  
Ana* Shoves a smile onto her face*so like my outfit* walks out. She is wearing a short denim skirt with a skin tight shirt that had a sun set on it. She had on sunglasses pushed pack into her hair that was let down. She had on the comfiest looking gold shoes.*  
  
Hermione: Nice a little...  
  
Ana: Much?  
  
Hermione: You gold say that  
  
Ana; No this is a little much* pulls up her gold thong*  
  
Hermione; you don't think you will get in trouble?  
  
Ana: For, looking goood?* she opens the door* this is how we dress back home for a dance, lets go  
  
Hermione* bit her lip. She pulled the pants lower. She scrunched up the tube top a little and added some wiggle into her step. She followed Ana down the stairs. Everyone stared at them. She whispered to Ana* they are all looking at us  
  
Ana: That's good  
  
Hermione* followed her down. She didn't want to seem scared, or like a whimpy priss girl any more. She decided Ana was the true example of rebel. She needed to be some what like that.*  
  
Ana: Hey guys  
  
Hermione: Hello, don't forget Ron  
  
Ana: I am not, I was only saying hi, see the first thing in a relationship, don't be obsessive, its terrible, let them know there are other people in your life, now lets go to the DJ, I love to request songs. I love the song 'With you'  
  
Hermione: Ok...  
  
Ana* runs ahead but it stopped by Ron* Hey Hun  
  
Ron* looked her up and down* hii...Ana, you...you...look  
  
Ana: Good? Well i was just about to request a song, be right back babe* She walks off looking for the DJ. Found him, now to get that song to be played. Another arm pulls her off her track* What Hun?  
  
Tiffany: What on earth are you wearing, you did not pack any of those in your bag to here  
  
Ana; Yeah i know...your point is?  
  
Tiffany: So why are you wearing it?  
  
Ana: Because lets just say I happened to visit my second home, for a reuniting  
  
Tiffany: You didn't  
  
Ana: If you don't mention it, no I didn't* She then pulls away from her sister. She walked over to the DJ* Hello, can you please play With You for me  
  
DJ: Let me look, eh, Yes I can, goo' day ma'am  
  
Ana: Thank you* she walked away in search of Ron. Finally she spotted him, talking to another girl. She made herself remember let them know you have other friends that are of a different sex. SO she wasn't bothered. She looked around for a boy she knew. Peter, oh he made Ron super jealous* Peter!  
  
Peter* turned around* yes?  
  
Ana* waved to him and his eyes widened*  
  
Peter*He walked over to her* Hey Ana, what do you need?  
  
Ana: Nothing just wanted to talk  
  
Peter: oh, you looked wonderful  
  
Ana: thanks, you don't look so bad yourself  
  
Peter: Thanks  
  
Ana* heard 'with you' come on. She saw Ron make no effort to walk towards her. He just kept talking with the girl. Samantha Castro. He knew she hated that girl, yet he talked to her. So she began to dance.*  
  
Peter* Stared down at Ana. He wondered if she wanted him to join her. Just as 'I'm really hott' came on she motioned for him.*  
  
Ana* Peter moved in towards her. She knew Ron would hate this but he had hurt her. So this was payback. She looked from the corner of her eye. She saw Sammy dancing with RON! So she danced how she danced back home to get the guys all to look*  
  
Peter* surprised at how Ana was dancing*  
  
Ana* stopped dancing. Everyone was looking at her. She felt like a s***. She walked out. How dare her do that. She sat down on the itchy green grass. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Harry. The one person she did not expect to see. They hadn't been talking lately. She breathed in heavily* Hi  
  
Harry: Hey  
  
Ana: I guess you too saw me, i am so ashamed of my self  
  
Harry: Yeah I saw you...ii don't know what was playing throw your mind but .. I didn't come here to talk about that  
  
Ana: Then what?  
  
Harry: What happened ...it has been on my mind lately  
  
Ana: It has been on mine to but i pushed away, I mean I am with Ron. Well I bet right now he is planning how cruelly he can break up with me  
  
Harry: he wouldn't do that he loves you  
  
Ana: I love him too...i think  
  
Harry: You aren't sure?  
  
Ana: I don't know anything anymore* She turned away from him, fearing his next move, but she feared hers even more. As tears rolled down her glittery cheek she could feel his re-assuring hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him; he wiped away her tears with the side of his hand. He then hugged her, she felt safe when he hugged her, like that was where she really belonged. As she pulled back and looked forward, she had no intention for her next movement, for she leaned in forward and so did he as his hand moved from her cheek to her hair and his lips to hers. But the largest shock of it all was when she heard the gasps from behind her, the two people she did not want to see. Ron and Hermione.* wait it's not what it looks like  
  
Hermione: really! well it looks a whole lot my ex- best friend kissing my EX-boyfriend after she dance like a slut with some guy when she saw her boyfriend with another girl, jealousy is so ugly on a girl  
  
Ana* stood up* then wipe it of your face! Oh wait you cant, that's permanent  
  
Hermione: now that is just rude* She turned away, as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran into the halls, past the boys and girls, past the teacher, past the common rooms, but into moaning Mertyls lavatory. Crying her heart out onto her lap* Ron: Ana how...how could you? I came out here to apologize Ana: I don't know why Harry: I think I should go see how Hermione is Ron: Yea you better since you care so much about her that you just had to kiss my girlfriend Harry: all right just shut up Ron Ron: You know what; I will do just that, good bye * he then turned around and walked away * Ana: Harry how could you * she stood up and smacked him, then ran after Ron * 


End file.
